Première fois
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: "Tu es encore vierge ?". Une simple question peut pousser à cogiter sur un sujet délicat. Orihime réalise être prête à franchir le cap, mais comment en parler à Ichigo ? / One-shot.


§ **Première fois** §

§

§

- Orihime chan, tu mettras les tulipes près des marguerites et tu pourras rentrer !

- Oui, Izumi san !

Orihime se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, un pot rempli de tulipes dans les bras qu'elle posa dans l'espace approprié. Ensuite, elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de les poser sur ses hanches avec un air satisfait.

- C'est parfait !

- Je pense aussi ça de la vue devant moi, lança une voix derrière elle.

Deux bras familiers entourèrent sa taille.

- Ichigo, sourit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu as fini ? l'interrogea-t-il, sans la libérer.

- Oui, à l'instant ! Et toi, tu as terminé tôt ?

- Ouais, je suis resté une heure de plus la semaine dernière alors j'ai pu partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Le roux lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement.

- Va te changer, je t'attends ici.

- Um !

La princesse lui baisa la joue et fila à l'endroit où ses affaires l'attendaient. Les mains dans les poches, Ichigo regarda autour de lui. Ça sentait fortement la terre et les fleurs ici, ce qui était logique étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un fleuriste. Dès qu'elle eut dix-sept ans également, soit le mois dernier, Orihime décida de chercher un emploi. Elle décrocha un poste dans la boulangerie du coin, seulement elle était actuellement en travaux. Ne désirant pas rester sans rien faire, la belle proposa ses services à d'autres commerçants, et la femme tenant ce magasin accepta de l'engager le temps qu'elle retrouve sa place au milieu des petits pains et autres viennoiseries.

- Ah bonsoir, Kurosaki san ! le salua joyeusement la propriétaire.

Il s'agissait d'une petite femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, très gentille et aimable.

- Bonsoir, Izumi san, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis prête, Ichigo kun ~ ! gazouilla la sœur de Sora en revenant s'accrocher à son bras, dans ses habits de tous les jours.

- Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Orihime chan, la félicita sa responsable. Les clients ne me disent que du bien de toi et tu prends grand soin des fleurs.

- Héhé, merci, rosit la complimentée en se frottant le dos de la tête.

- N'oublie pas que tu ne travailles pas demain, c'est ton jour de repos alors profites-en !

- Oui !

Le couple salua Izumi et quitta la boutique de fleurs.

- Où est-ce qu'on va, Ichi ? se renseigna Orihime, toujours agrippée à lui.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais essayer la nouvelle pizzeria, non ?

- O-Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore reçu mon salaire…, bafouilla-t-elle, gênée.

Son copain roula les yeux.

- Comme si je t'aurais laissé payer, répliqua-t-il en l'empêchant de traverser car une voiture roulait très vite dans leur direction. Je t'invite à manger si tu préfères.

- Mais tu n'as pas à…, commença à protester la belle.

- Viens, la coupa-t-il. Il y a du monde d'après ce que je vois à travers la vitre, il faudrait essayer de se trouver une place assise.

La guérisseuse soupira avec un sourire : Ichigo était déjà têtu de nature et le fait de sortir avec lui ne rendait pas ce côté de lui moins prononcé.

Après avoir traversé la rue, ils longèrent le trottoir grouillant de monde tout en s'approchant de leur destination. Le Shinigami remplaçant poussa la porte le premier, fit entrer sa copine et marcha derrière elle.

- Regarde, il y a une table vide dans le coin là-bas, pointa-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes traversèrent les rangées de tables et prirent place à celle qu'ils avaient repérée. Leurs vestes sur le dossier, ils se mirent à l'aise.

- Ça sent tellement bon ~ ! s'extasia Orihime en respirant à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés comme pour immortaliser ce moment.

Son attitude souvent exagérée amusa son copain.

- Et si on regardait le menu ?

- Um !

La lycéenne s'empara d'un des livrets posés sur la table. Les sourcils froncés, une mine très sérieuse sur le visage, elle examina en détail les différentes pizzas proposées à croire que sa vie en dépendait. Après une minute environ, Ichigo fit son choix tandis qu'Orihime en était au même stade. C'est-à-dire nulle part.

- Hime, tu as choisi celle que tu voulais ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Pff… C'est pas évident, je suis tentée par trois d'entre elles, répondit la beauté auburn, complètement cachée derrière le menu.

- Aussi grande que puisse l'être la capacité de ton estomac, tu ne pourras jamais avaler trois méga pizzas, soupira le fils d'Isshin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je le sais, Ichi kun, marmonna-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du menu.

Son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'elle était contrariée. Après tout, la nourriture était très importante pour elle, il fallait donc la choisir avec soin.

- Bonsoir et bienvenue chez _Kazuhaki's Pza_ ! s'incrusta une voix qui s'avéra être celle d'un jeune homme travaillant ici. Ton choix est fait ?

- Ouais, je vais prendre la…, débuta le frère des jumelles.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en constatant que le mec s'adressait en réalité à Orihime. Ichigo serra les poings. Il venait de se faire royalement ignorer, là, nan ?

Il détestait déjà ce con qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'une des vieilles poupées en couple de Yuzu, dont la nana s'appelait "Parbie" ou "Bardie" et le mec se prénommait "Pen", "Ben" ou "Men" ou il ne savait comment. Ouais, ce gars était vraiment la copie conforme de ce jouet avec ses cheveux châtain clair ondulés, son nez droit, ses yeux d'un bleu presque limpide et ses dents parfaitement alignées.

De son côté, la déesse, toujours préoccupée, l'informa distraitement.

- Non, j'hésite entre trois, monsieur.

- Je m'appelle Jay.

Dieu, son prénom était trop bien pour lui. Et en trois lettres en plus. Comme la poupée garçon.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie, tu sais ? la complimenta Jay avec en prime un sourire Colgate.

Ichigo se tendit. C'était lui ou bien ce bâtard draguait ouvertement sa petite amie devant lui ?!

- Uhum…

Totalement indifférente au sourire et au compliment du jeune homme -kami, Ichigo n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu-, la princesse resta plongée dans le menu en répondant probablement au hasard. Sa réaction fit sourire le roux : Orihime n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur les compliments à propos de sa beauté. En particulier quand toute son attention était focalisée sur la nourriture.

- Et si je te prenais ça pour te faire connaître les pizzas qui ont le plus de succès chez nous ? lui proposa le gars, penché vers elle pour mieux apprécier son décolleté tout en lui ôtant le menu.

Pour couronner le tout, Monsieur laissa ses doigts effleurer sa petite main.

- Tu pourrais même me suivre en cuisine pour voir comment ça marche ? ajouta le pervers en levant enfin les yeux.

- Eh ?

Ichigo tremblait sur sa chaise, ses muscles fortement contractés. Encore un peu et son reiatsu s'échapperait par tous les pores de sa peau. D'abord il se faisait ignorer, passe encore puisqu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce type. Mais ensuite, cet enfoiré s'était mis à _draguer_ une fille assise à une table avec un garçon, sans se demander s'ils étaient en couple. Première connerie. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce connard franchissait la limite interdite qu'il avait lui-même imposée en _matant_ ostensiblement sa petite amie. Seconde connerie. Voilà que maintenant cette espèce de salaud osait _toucher_ sa Hime. Erreur fatale. Tout ça s'était enchaîné sous ses yeux en plus. Alors là, aucune pitié : ça méritait un séjour longue durée -voire définitif- à l'hôpital.

La belle cligna des yeux et regarda pour la première fois le jeune homme châtain qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Si elle demeura toujours aussi insensible à son sourire charmeur, elle ne tarda pas à retirer sa main de la sienne avec un rire gêné avant de lui reprendre son menu.

- Merci mais non, je veux vraiment choisir une pizza qui me plaise et l'attendre ici avec Ichigo kun. Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul surtout qu'il m'a invitée.

Ainsi, sans le savoir, elle calma une nouvelle fois les nerfs inflammables de son petit ami en étant juste elle. Autrement dit, insouciante, têtue et déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant. Cependant, le sosie de "Pen", lui, sembla perdu.

- Ichi… quoi ?

- Ichigo kun ! répéta joyeusement la meilleure amie de Tatsuki en le désignant. C'est mon petit ami ~

Franchement, la tronche décomposée de ce Jay de mes deux valait vraiment le coup d'être vue. Ichigo, parfaitement détendu à présent, sourit sauvagement en ayant une idée brillante. Il se pencha légèrement sur la table et attrapa l'une des mains de sa princesse qui pressa doucement la sienne en retour.

- Et si tu composais toi-même ta pizza, Orihime ? lui suggéra le fils Kurosaki avec un sourire en coin. Comme ça, tu n'aurais plus à hésiter sur quelle pizza choisir en réunissant les ingrédients qui te tentent sur une seule.

Le joli visage de l'adolescente s'éclaira et elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui fit presque crever de jalousie le jeune intrus toujours présent.

- Tu as raison, Ichigo ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant !

Heureuse que son casse-tête soit enfin terminé, la jeune fille se tourna avec son menu vers le gars qui tenait un carnet et un stylo.

- Je voudrais que ma pizza soit composée de mayonnaise à la place de la sauce tomate, commença-t-elle à énumérer en parcourant sérieusement le menu. En garniture, j'aimerais des tomates, du wasabi, des courgettes, du fromage, du curry en poudre, des crevettes, un peu de moutarde…

Les bras croisés et fier de lui, Ichigo ne rata pas une miette de la réaction du pervers dont le teint prenait une délicate couleur verdâtre. Orihime attirait certes une tonne de garçons -trop à son goût- mais pas mal prenaient la fuite la queue entre les jambes en entendant ses préférences culinaires capables d'effrayer même un mort.

- …des œufs, des champignons, quelques olives, du saumon et des cubes de poulet ! Oh, et s'il reste de la place, ajoutez du ketchup et une ou deux cuillères de crème fraîche ! Vous avez tout noté ? se renseigna-t-elle, ravie de sa pizza improvisée.

- Euh… oui, répondit Jay apparemment sur le point de vomir.

Il prit rapidement la commande du punk orange assis face à cette nana trop bizarre et fuit en cuisine en leur précisant patienter vingt minutes avant d'être servis. Tout en s'éloignant, le châtain maudit intérieurement celui qui avait eu l'idée d'offrir aux clients la possibilité de composer eux-mêmes leur pizza.

- Ça fait un bâtard en chaleur en moins.

- T'as dit quelque chose, Ichi kun ? demanda Orihime en penchant la tête, perplexe.

- Rien, dit précipitamment Ichigo. Alors, comment s'est passé ton travail aujourd'hui ? désira-t-il savoir.

- Très bien ! affirma-t-elle en posant enfin le menu qu'elle avait squatté un sacré moment. On a reçu une commande pour un mariage ! Et une petite fille est passée me remercier parce que la fleur que je lui ai offerte la semaine dernière lui a porté chance pour son devoir d'anglais !

- Ah, c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui ! Et toi, Ichigo kun ?

Ils continuèrent à évoquer leur journée jusqu'à ce que les pizzas accompagnées de sodas arrivent à leur table. Cette fois, c'était un homme mûr qui leur apporta tout ça.

- Bon appétit, les jeunes ! leur souhaita-t-il avant de repartir derrière le comptoir.

_Eh bien, il semblerait que mon plan ait marché,_ conclut Ichigo sans une once de remords et prêt à attaquer son dîner. _Le connard a pris peur_.

Il observa Orihime qui avait les prunelles pétillantes, un filet de bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres. On pourrait croire qu'elle avait la huitième merveille du monde matérialisée sous ses yeux. Son copain eut un rire discret : Hime était très belle mais son côté innocent, ouvert d'esprit et insouciant pouvait faciliter le contact avec les autres ou au contraire, les éloigner d'elle. Tss, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

- La pizza est si parfaite que j'ai presque pas envie de la manger ! confessa la guérisseuse avec une moue trop mignonne. La pâte est si fine et croustillante, et les ingrédients cuits juste comme il faut. Et elle sent si bon !

Le Shinigami suppléant dirait plutôt que sa pizza dégageait une odeur… comment dire… « peu appétissante », sans parler de l'aspect. Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Orihime, il avait déjà senti -vu et mangé- pire.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait trop dommage de ne pas y goûter, hein ? l'encouragea-t-il en ouvrant sa propre cannette.

- Tu as raison, Ichi kun et puis, c'est grâce à toi que je peux tester cette merveille ! Allez, je te fais goûter en premier et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ~ !

Et merde. Il aurait vraiment dû fermer sa gueule sur ce coup-là.

(…)

Le lendemain matin, Orihime se prépara pour l'école dans la joie et la bonne humeur en dépit d'un certain rêve qu'elle avait fait... La veille, elle avait passé une super soirée à la pizzeria avec son petit ami qui l'avait ensuite raccompagnée jusque devant la porte de son appartement, comme à son habitude. Ce matin, il devait passer la chercher mais son père le retint pour l'aider à terminer l'inventaire de la clinique. Toutefois, Ichigo lui envoya un message disant qu'il souhaitait la voir à part aujourd'hui. Intriguée mais curieuse, Orihime avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

La princesse se rendit donc au lycée en compagnie de Tatsuki en lui racontant sa soirée. En classe, elle chercha automatiquement la couleur orange des cheveux de son copain mais il n'était pas là. A vrai dire, Ichigo arriva en retard et d'humeur visiblement massacrante. Pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir qu'il s'était (encore) pris la tête avec son vieux. Il s'excusa auprès du sensei -qui ne se priva pas de le réprimander sèchement- et adressa un sourire à Orihime qui le lui rendit. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle se sentait mieux même si elle percevait son reiatsu où qu'il soit.

A la récrée, elle espéra passer du temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait mais malheureusement, son insigne sonna et lorsqu'il revint, le cours suivant avait déjà débuté. A l'heure du déjeuner, la beauté auburn fut entraînée par Ryo, Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru et Tatsuki sous leur arbre habituel. Orihime s'installa donc avec ses amies, seulement en apercevant Ichigo marchant au loin avec Keigo, Sado et Mizuiro (ils venaient d'avoir sport), elle bondit sur ses pieds, s'excusa et détala dans sa direction.

- Elle est vraiment amoureuse, commenta Ryo en tournant une page de son livre.

- Ouais et ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, sourit Tatsuki qui regardait sa meilleure amie courir comme si elle était poursuivie par un démon.

- M-Mais quand même, je vois pas bien ce qu'elle trouve à Kurosaki, ne saisit pas Michiru en tordant ses doigts.

- Tch, t'as raison, siffla Chizuru, sa voix remplie de venin. Kurosaki est arrogant, jamais content, sauvage, barbare et affreux ! Bref, un mauvais mâle, une espèce avariée !

- Ichigo n'est pas parfait mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas de meilleur mec que lui pour être avec Orihime, lâcha la karatéka en mordant dans son pain. Et de toute façon, s'il y a bien une personne sauvage, c'est bien toi, Chizuru, ajouta-t-elle nonchalamment.

- Répète ! s'excita l'insultée, prête à bondir avec ses ongles acérés tel un félin.

Un regard noir de Tatsuki suffit à la garder assise, et la tête rouge mangea son déjeuner avec mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi ? Tatsuki, je croyais que tu ne comprenais pas l'attirance d'Orihime envers lui ? lança Mahana.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle en avalant sa bouchée. Je pensais qu'elle méritait mieux, mais j'ai depuis longtemps accepté que le cœur d'Orihime ne bat que pour lui. Et puis Ichigo n'a pas que des défauts, par exemple je sais qu'il met un point d'honneur à protéger Orihime et ce n'est pas un pervers uniquement attiré par son physique.

Chizuru, des miettes sur les lunettes, grogna en s'étouffant limite avec son sandwich mais tout le monde l'ignora.

- De toute façon, je ne sous-entendais pas que Kurosaki était moche ou quoi que ce soit, précisa Michiru en se tortillant sur place, comme si elle ressentait le besoin de se justifier. Disons qu'il est pas mal physiquement…, rosit-elle.

Nouveau grognement plus grave de Chizuru.

- Mais il est un peu effrayant, poursuivit Ogawa. Il devrait moins froncer les sourcils et sourire plus souvent. Enfin, il est légèrement moins intimidant depuis qu'il sort avec Orihime mais son caractère reste inchangé.

- C'est justement parce qu'il est comme ça qu'Orihime a craqué pour lui, déclara la championne d'arts martiaux. Elle a vite compris que ce n'était qu'une façade, elle a appris à lire en Ichigo plus vite que moi alors que je le connais depuis qu'on est gamins ! Et surtout, Orihime a su voir comment est véritablement Ichigo au plus profond de lui. C'est l'une de ses qualités : elle ne s'arrête pas sur l'apparence des gens et va voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Les autres filles échangèrent des regards perplexes mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Tatsuki, elle, tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Orihime avait disparu.

- Ouais, Ichigo la rend heureuse et c'est le principal, sourit-elle à elle-même.

Dans l'un des bâtiments, Orihime cherchait justement à rattraper son petit ami qui allait monter sur le toit pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Ichigo kun !

Il se retourna et fut percuté de plein fouet par une chose auburn qui lui rentra dedans, essoufflée. Il l'entoura instinctivement à la taille.

- Hey, ça va ?

Tenant fermement ses bras pour ne pas tomber, il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune fille avant de répondre.

- O-Oui ! Tu… Tu m'as dit par SMS ce matin que tu voulais me parler alors me voilà.

Le roux haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as couru pour ça ?

La pauvre s'empourpra et détourna rapidement les yeux sans le lâcher.

- Eh bien, oui… On n'a pas pu se parler avant à cause des Hollows puis des cours… Désolée de t'empêcher de manger mais… euh… je suis curieuse et… enfin…, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment trop adorable avec ses joues roses. Ichigo plaça son index sous son menton et plongea dans ses grands bassins argentés. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était désert et aucun de leurs amis ne risquait de descendre les marches tant le sport leur avait ouvert l'appétit.

- Ce n'est pas urgent, Orihime. Mais puisque tu es là, je vais te le donner.

- Me donner quoi ?

Le fils d'Isshin sortit de sa poche un petit paquet bleu entouré d'un ruban blanc et le lui remit.

- Ouvre-le, dit-il simplement en lui caressant le dos.

Toujours aussi intriguée, Hime ouvrit délicatement l'emballage qu'elle prévoyait déjà de conserver et extirpa…

- Un bracelet ?

- Oui, confirma Ichigo en observant attentivement sa réaction. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé qu'il irait parfaitement avec tes barrettes.

Et pour cause : le bracelet était constitué de fleurs d'hibiscus d'une belle couleur bleu et liées les unes aux autres par l'un de leurs pétales. La demoiselle examina ce cadeau magnifique reposant au creux de sa paume et bientôt, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu… Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ou quoi que ce soit…, essaya-t-elle de comprendre, émue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion pour t'offrir quelque chose, Orihime, lui expliqua le Shinigami en séchant sa larme avec son pouce avant de caresser son visage. Je ne suis pas non plus le genre de gars à faire des cadeaux tous les jours, mais quand une chose me plaît et que je peux l'acheter, je l'achète.

Cette réponse, elle aurait dû la prédire.

- Je comprends, merci, déclara sincèrement la chanceuse. Je le trouve vraiment très joli.

Elle l'autorisa à le lui attacher autour du poignet droit, puis elle lui donna un doux baiser pour accentuer ses remerciements. Le baiser ne resta pas doux longtemps car Ichigo en prit vite le contrôle. Sa langue se fit habilement un passage entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il la poussait contre le mur. Les mains dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, Orihime gémit, pressa sa poitrine contre son torse et gagna un grognement par ce geste. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait ainsi, elle était limite consumée par son amour qu'il ne lui exprimait pas souvent verbalement, mais dont elle ne doutait pas. Elle ressentait l'amour d'Ichigo lors de chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses, chacune de ses actions ou attentions visant à l'aider à conserver son sourire.

Le corps chaud, la princesse tira la chemise de son roux hors de son pantalon et glissa ses bras dessous afin de laisser ses ongles gratter des abdominaux et ses paumes voyager sur ses pectoraux.

- Orihime…, gémit-il dans le baiser.

Elle répondit de même, écarta ses jambes et il s'avança d'un pas pour se caler entre elles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il roule ses hanches contre les siennes, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre leur échange encore plus brûlant. Ichigo sombrait de plus en plus dans le plaisir et sa déesse connaissait ses points faibles. Elle écorcha et joua avec ses petits tétons et profita de son faible cri pour, à son tour, explorer sensuellement sa bouche. Pour une rare fois, le fils Kurosaki subissait un baiser et permit à sa petite langue de titiller la sienne, mais il ne resta pas inactif pour autant.

L'une de ses mains chuta sur la cuisse d'Orihime et se faufila sous sa jupe pour palper une fesse tandis que l'autre main massait son sein droit. Le temps était clément alors elle aussi ne portait qu'une chemise et en dépit de son soutien-gorge, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver son téton qu'il frotta avec son pouce. En fait, son téton devint si raide qu'il le voyait pointer à travers le fin tissu de la chemise.

- Ichigo ! chuchota-t-elle, sans cesser de caresser son torse.

- Tu as commencé, Hime, se défendit-il innocemment.

- M-Mais on est au lycée, n'importe qui pourrait nous…

- Ils mangent tous et il fallait y penser avant d'exciter mes points sensibles, lui envoya-t-il avec un sourire qui le rendait diablement beau, et en lui prodiguant du plaisir avec l'autre sein.

- J-Je… aah…

La passion assombrissait leurs yeux et ils haletaient tous les deux. La guérisseuse sortit une main de sous la chemise de son Shinigami afin d'appuyer sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, elle lui offrait le plein accès à sa bouche qu'il ne se priva pas de savourer, épargnant ni ses dents ni son palais. La grande main sur ses fesses rebondies passa devant et là, Orihime gémit tellement fort que le jeune homme dut pousser sa langue presque à l'entrée de sa gorge pour étouffer le son. Ses doigts toujours sur l'avant de sa culotte, Ichigo se détacha de ses lèvres pour leur permettre de respirer et lécha son cou.

- Eh bien, Hime…

Elle se crispa sous l'effet de son ton qu'elle trouvait très sexy.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête mais ce que je sens prouve le contraire, la taquina-t-il en soufflant de l'air sur sa nuque.

Elle rougit violemment.

- C-Ce n'est pas… On n'est p-pas chez moi ou dans ta chambre quand ta f-famille n'est pas l-là…

- Je sais mais…

Sa tête rousse chuta dans le creux de son cou tandis que deux de ses doigts montaient et descendaient sur son sexe fragile. Merde, elle le rendait fou.

- Bon sang, Orihime. Tu es tellement mouillée, je ne t'ai jamais sentie aussi… merde, acheva-t-il, le souffle court.

La belle empoigna fortement ses cheveux hérissés et serra les dents. Il avait raison, elle avait besoin d'obtenir une libération tout de suite, mais pas dans cet environnement où ils risquaient de se faire prendre à tout moment. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'humidifiait autant et aussi rapidement depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie : entrer un doigt en elle et la faire venir sur sa main mais bordel, ils se trouvaient au lycée ! Et il n'était pas assez fou pour faire ça ici. A contrecoeur, il éloigna sa main de sa culotte et opta pour malaxer ses deux seins tout en regagnant ses lèvres. La température grimpait toujours et ses hanches recommencèrent à s'enfoncer plus rapidement entre les jambes de celle qu'il aimait, qui avait les bras autour de ses épaules.

Leurs gémissements s'emmêlaient pour former des bruits incohérents et au bout de quelques secondes, Orihime perçut une chose longue et dure se frotter contre elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Ichigo brisa leur étreinte.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce… ? débuta la princesse.

- Kurosaki, les fit sursauter une voix.

Orihime manqua de s'étouffer sur place.

- Ishida kun !

Oh Kami sama, faites qu'il ne les ait pas entendus ou pire, vus ! Ichigo pensait à la même chose d'après son expression choquée et irritée. La beauté auburn arrangea vite ses vêtements pour être plus présentable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Ishida ? le questionna sauvagement le roux.

Le Quincy ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir assisté malgré lui à une scène ardente entre deux adolescents attirés l'un par l'autre, mais il était hyper doué pour cacher ses émotions. Par conséquent, ni Orihime ni Ichigo ne furent soulagés d'un iota.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir remarqué le panneau indiquant que ce couloir t'appartenait, mais j'aimerais passer et il se trouve que tu es sur mon chemin, lança-t-il à Ichigo.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! s'enflamma celui-ci. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas sur le toit avec les autres ?

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la question, rétorqua le brun en remontant ses lunettes. Surtout que tu es seul dans un coin avec Inoue san.

La concernée ne savait plus où se mettre alors que son petit ami rougissait légèrement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je ne veux de toute façon pas le savoir, se dégagea Ishida en redressant sa cravate.

- Alors pose pas la question si tu sais d'avance que tes oreilles délicates ne supporteront pas la réponse ! le cassa Ichigo.

Bordel de merde, son ami et rival avait vraiment le don de se pointer au moment où il ne fallait pas mais, pour cette fois, Ichigo lui en était intérieurement très reconnaissant. Il s'écarta et le laissa enfin passer.

- Ishida kun…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Inoue san, la rassura-t-il, immobilisé sur la seconde marche. J'ai simplement dû planifier quelque chose pour la réunion du conseil des élèves, rien de grave.

- Je te ferais quand même remarquer qu'elle ne t'a posé aucune question à ce sujet.

Uryuu fusilla du regard le fils Kurosaki à travers ses verres ultra-propres, puis lui tourna le dos, monta l'escalier et poussa la porte donnant sur le toit.

- Bon appétit, Inoue san.

- Hé ! Tu sais, je suis là aus…

La porte claqua.

- Bâtard, cracha Ichigo, la mâchoire crispée.

Il enfonça une main dans sa poche et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, on devrait aller manger aussi, Hime, finit-il par dire. Tes amies doivent se demander où tu es passée et je ne veux pas laisser Ishida raconter des conneries derrière mon dos alors je vais monter.

- Um, d'accord.

Le jeune Shinigami lui donna un chaste baiser.

- On se retrouve en cours.

- Euh, Ichigo.

- Hm ?

- Tu devrais remettre ta chemise dans ton pantalon pour éviter... les questions gênantes, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Ah ouais, merci, lâcha-t-il en suivant le conseil.

La sœur de Sora le regarda disparaître par la même porte qu'Ishida, et revint sur ses pas pour retrouver ses camarades sous l'arbre. Les yeux sur son bracelet, Orihime expira. Au fond d'elle, elle soupçonnait qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas éloigné d'elle parce qu'il avait senti la présence d'Ishida kun.

- Je suis de retour, les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle moins de trois minutes plus tard.

- Ah, Orihime ! l'accueillit Michiru.

- Tu étais tout ce temps avec Kurosaki ? l'interrogea Mahana.

- Oui, répondit la déesse en reprenant place face à son repas. Il m'a offert un bracelet, regardez ~

- Tch. Une breloque.

- Ta gueule, Chizuru ! l'agressa Tatsuki en lui foutant un pain en pleine face qui la reversa net dans l'herbe.

- Il est magnifique, Orihime ! Tu en as de la chance, l'admira Michiru.

- J'avoue qu'il a l'air vrai en plus, approuva Mahana.

- Qu'il soit vrai ou non, ça m'est égal. Le fait qu'il vienne d'Ichigo me suffit pour l'aimer, répliqua la belle en plaquant son poignet contre sa poitrine généreuse.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Orihime, la félicita Tatsuki en frottant sa tête auburn.

- Héhé… Merci, Tatsuki chan.

- J'imagine que tu ne vas plus t'en séparer, déduit Ryo.

- Exactement, Ryo chan ! De quoi vous parliez avant mon arrivée ? ajouta-t-elle en mangeant son sandwich au thon, boeuf et confiture de fraise.

- De mecs, l'éclaira Mahana.

- Oh, je vois…

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la conversation -trop concentrée sur son sandwich qu'elle dévora-, Orihime s'envola très vite dans son monde imaginaire. Elle en était à imaginer un beau et preux chevalier en armure et aux cheveux orange sauvant une princesse d'un méchant castor géant carnivore quand elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

- Orihime, tu es encore vierge ?

- Pffffftt !

- Oh, Orihime ! Tu m'as craché dessus !

- P-Pardon, Tatsuki chan, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche dégoulinante d'eau.

- Une chance qu'il fasse chaud. C'est pas grave, je sècherai vite, minimisa Tatsuki.

- Bref, tu vas répondre, Orihime ? insista Mahana en délaissant sa brique de jus pour mieux se pencher devant l'intéressée qui avait le visage rouge.

Voilà comment une ambiance chaleureuse peut virer à la gêne la plus totale. Orihime aurait dû s'en douter, le voir venir dès que Mahana chan lança le sujet « garçons ». Si elle le pouvait, elle se transformerait en fourmi et irait se planquer sous les racines d'un arbre. Michiru, Ryo et Chizuru attendaient également sa réponse. Kami sama, même Tatsuki chan ! Orihime décida de reboucher sa bouteille d'eau et se reprendre.

- Si je suis toujours… euh… et vous ? éluda-t-elle.

- Moi, je l'ai fait sur le canapé avec mon copain du moment, chez lui quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, livra Mahana sans la moindre gêne. C'était vraiment le pied et on n'a pas tardé à recommencer ailleurs dans des positions...

- Merci, on a compris ! intervint Chizuru, répugnée par l'image mentale d'un mâle sans visage osant aventurer son « tuyau » dans la pureté d'une femme.

- Moi, c'était l'année dernière, confessa Ryo derrière son bouquin et moins encline à fournir des détails croustillants.

Orihime écarquilla ses prunelles comme Michiru qui était écarlate. La pauvre fille timide avait les yeux si ronds qu'ils ressemblaient à deux balles de ping-pong.

- Toi aussi, Ryo ?! s'écria presque Ogawa, pas du tout étonnée concernant Mahana.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend autant, lança sèchement Kunieda. A moins que tu ne sois encore vierge, Michiru ?

- J-Je…, bafouilla celle-ci en se frottant les mains sur ses genoux. Oui, je ne l'ai jamais fait…

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous répondre, trancha Tatsuki, les bras croisés. Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- De toute façon, la question était adressée à Orihime, lui rappela Mahana qui ne lâchait décidément pas l'affaire au grand désespoir de la princesse. Alors, Orihime ?

Encore une fois, cette dernière attirait toute l'attention sur elle sans le vouloir. Pourquoi la chance nous tourne le dos chaque fois qu'on veut se faire oublier ?

- Euh…

- Tu sors avec Kurosaki depuis un moment, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose ! la pressa sa camarade beaucoup trop curieuse.

La beauté auburn se trémoussa et implora le ciel pour la sortir de là.

- Je…

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit.

_Merci Kami sama ! _pensa la guérisseuse avec une extrême reconnaissance.

Rapidement, elle rassembla les restes de son déjeuner et décampa en affirmant devoir faire un tour aux toilettes. C'était évidemment faux, elle voulait juste faire un détour pour laisser ses amies se rendre en classe avant elle et ainsi, tuer ce sujet délicat. Durant tout le trajet menant à la salle de classe, la sœur de Sora ne put pourtant s'empêcher de songer à la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Alors comme ça, Mahana chan et Ryo chan avaient déjà eu leur première fois. Tatsuki chan n'avait rien dit, mais Orihime savait qu'elle aussi avait expérimenté ce domaine. La karatéka sortait en effet avec un garçon du lycée voisin, Fusaku Hideyuki, et avait partagé avec sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

La déesse poussa un soupir en tournant l'angle du couloir. Savoir que Michiru chan était encore vierge la rassurait dans un sens mais en même temps, non. Le sentiment d'être un peu à part l'envahissait toujours.

En entrant dans la classe, Orihime remarqua tout de suite Ichigo assis à sa place en train de bavarder avec Sado et Uryuu. Elle lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit juste avant que le sensei n'entre et commence la leçon du jour.

(…)

Deux heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Orihime n'écouta pas un mot du cours et ne prit pas la moindre note. Elle n'avait fait que penser à Ichigo avec qui elle avait échangé quelques regards avant qu'elle ne dévie ses perles grises par crainte que ses iris marron perçants ne détectent ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Son crayon tapotant distraitement sa table, ses beaux yeux argentés rivés sur la fenêtre laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil éblouissant, la princesse laissa son esprit s'égarer comme à son habitude…

Étonnant comme une simple question peut nous faire cogiter. En particulier quand le sujet abordé occupe notre esprit depuis un moment.

Voilà huit mois qu'Orihime sortait avec Ichigo et ça se passait bien entre eux. Ils avaient certes déjà eu quelques accrochages comme dans tous les couples, mais rien de méchant. Pour en revenir au début, leur couple s'était formé grâce à Rukia et Tatsuki qui firent tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour les pousser l'un dans les bras de l'autre lors d'une fête organisée par Rangiku, dans l'appartement de la gentille lycéenne qui l'hébergeait. Depuis ce jour, la relation entre les deux têtes flamboyantes du lycée avait graduellement évolué au point d'en arriver à des échanges chauffés, à l'image de tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Ça n'avait jamais été bien loin cependant mais ce n'était pas innocent pour autant.

Orihime se tortilla sur sa chaise. Son petit ami avait déjà vu et touché sa poitrine ainsi que son intimité. De son côté, elle l'avait évidemment déjà vu torse nu et également sous la ceinture -elle avait touché cette partie de son anatomie masculine pour la première fois le mois précédent, trop timide pour oser avant. Seulement voilà, chaque fois que leurs moments à deux atteignaient un certain stade, la jeune fille souhaitait qu'ils n'y mettent pas fin et continuent jusqu'au bout. Oui, car le véritable souci résidait là.

Orihime se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil à son copain qui, étonnamment, suivait le cours dispensé par l'enseignante.

Son Ichigo n'avait jamais ouvertement évoqué le sujet… eh bien, « sexe » mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il se retenait avec elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi surtout quand, au plus profond d'elle, elle désirait qu'il la fasse sienne. Puis, elle étouffait cela dans un coin de sa tête. Sauf que depuis quelque temps, les choses avaient changé dans son esprit à l'imagination débordante. En effet, il lui arrivait de rêver que son Ichigo kun et elle faisaient « la chose ».

- Hime.

Même Rangiku san lui avait affirmé qu'il y avait « une épaisse tension sexuelle » entre eux… De plus, Ichigo ne lui avait-il pas dit il y a quelques heures à peine qu'il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi excitée ?

- Orihime.

Orihime rougit profusément. Tout ça signifierait-il qu'elle était prête à franchir le cap avec lui ?

- Oi, Orihime !

Cette dernière sursauta quand deux mains claquèrent devant son visage.

- Um ? marmonna-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

Debout devant sa table, Ichigo se redressa en balançant son sac derrière son épaule et frottant sa nuque avec son autre main, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Tu es aussi dure à réveiller éveillée qu'endormie. Ça a sonné depuis un moment, la prévint-il. A quoi tu pensais encore ? T'as mis le temps avant de m'entendre.

Sa petite amie évita son regard.

- Oh, euh… à rien de passionnant, héhé ! Juste des robots intergalactiques qui prenaient la ville d'assaut mais j'étais là pour les arrêter avec mes fusées et réacteurs intégrés !

Le roux la fixa sans rien dire, ce qui accentua son malaise.

- Laisse-moi ranger mes affaires et allons-y, dit-elle rapidement en joignant le geste aux paroles.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous deux empruntaient le chemin de son appartement. Le Shinigami avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner presque tous les soirs après les cours. Mais là, quelque chose ne cadrait pas : ils marchaient depuis un moment et sa copine qui avait toujours un truc à dire n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. De plus, elle lui jetait des regards furtifs et détournait rapidement les yeux dès qu'il l'attrapait, ses joues se colorant d'une délicate couleur rose. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Orihime ?

- Um ? Tout va bien.

- Ne me mens pas, je vois bien qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond, persista-t-il en la fixant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, continua à nier la princesse en posant ses perles partout sauf sur lui.

Il expira bruyamment et accéléra aussi lorsqu'elle se mit soudain à marcher plus vite.

- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis plusieurs minutes, enchaîna Ichigo en se maintenant à sa hauteur. Et depuis qu'on sort ensemble, pas un jour n'est passé sans que tu me parles des petits gnomes vivant chez toi, de tes recettes bizarres ou encore des robots que tu as pulvérisés dans ton sommeil.

Même si elle était mal à l'aise, Orihime était aussi envahie par la fierté : il la connaissait vraiment bien et captait vite quand elle était préoccupée. Pas question toutefois de lui parler de… _ça_.

- J'ai simplement mal dormi cette nuit, affirma-t-elle.

- A cause de quoi ?

Mince, elle venait de s'enfoncer toute seule. Elle n'avait effectivement pas « bien » dormi car, cette nuit, elle avait encore rêvé qu'elle et son Ichi s'unissaient dans un lit. Ce rêve l'avait tirée du sommeil vers six heures du matin et elle était restée éveillée jusqu'à sept heures, moment où elle se prépara pour l'école. Sa nuit écourtée n'avait en rien entaché sa bonne humeur. La raison ? L'intensité très élevée du rêve. Rien que la pensée réchauffa son corps mince.

- Cette fois, les robots m'ont attaquée et tuée ! jura-t-elle. C'est une honte parce que je me suis entraînée pour les désintégrer ! Alors j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à développer une stratégie pour les avoir la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle en brassant l'air avec ses bras.

Le fils Kurosaki cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Mais là encore, il s'agissait d'Orihime.

- C'était un rêve. Toutes les stratégies que tu peux mettre au point éveillée n'auront pas le moindre effet dans ton sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Non, mais…

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à perdre, conclut la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Ouais, laisse tomber.

Le lycéen préféra lâcher l'affaire. Cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part même si imaginer une Orihime aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux bouffis écrire une stratégie militaire au beau milieu de la nuit le fit rire intérieurement.

Inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de celui qu'elle aimait, Orihime détailla ses beaux traits ainsi que ses cheveux orange encore plus brillants sous le soleil. Son attention fut attirée par une petite partie de son torse visible grâce à sa chemise déboutonnée. Elle se lécha la lèvre en ressentant une intense envie de le toucher. Réalisant la direction que prenaient ses pensées, l'adolescente arracha vite ses yeux de cette zone dangereuse, ses joues virant au rouge profond.

- On est arrivés.

- Hein ? Ah, oui.

Tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas capté qu'elle avait monté avec lui les marches menant à son appartement. Ichigo plaça deux doigts sous son menton pour attirer son attention et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu es très rouge, Hime, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

Elle détestait ce sourire laissant croire qu'il devinait tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

- Oh, um, j'ai simplement chaud.

- Vraiment ? Je crois plutôt…

Alors là, non, pas question de lui permettre d'achever sa phrase ! La guérisseuse se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Son baiser était léger, lent mais amoureux. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Ichigo l'autorisait à prendre le contrôle d'un baiser mais chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle en profitait au maximum. Ainsi, elle glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et explora délicatement sa bouche en le faisant doucement gémir. En entendant ce son résonner en elle, Orihime plaqua involontairement ses seins à l'extrémité douloureuse contre son torse tout en caressant les cheveux orange sur sa nuque. Une chaleur familière refit surface dans son estomac tandis qu'elle sentit la nécessité de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, en particulier quand il lui retourna le baiser avec plus d'empressement.

Bientôt cependant, Ichigo mit fin à ce moment intense et éloigna son corps du sien, préférant juste rester front contre front et conserver ses mains sur ses hanches arrondies. Les siennes sur ses épaules, Orihime leva ses yeux vers lui, ses orbes gris assombris par la passion. S'il l'avait remarqué, Ichigo n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Je vais y aller, j'ai promis à Yuzu de l'aider pour ses devoirs, l'informa-t-il dans un murmure.

- D'accord, tu lui passeras le bonsoir de ma part ainsi qu'à Karin chan et ton papa.

- Ouais. A demain, Orihime.

Là-dessus, il lui baisa le front et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

(…)

Tranquillement assise sur son canapé avec un paquet de gâteaux, Orihime regardait l'une de ses émissions préférées quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et eut la surprise de voir sur le palier…

- Tatsuki chan !

- Salut, sourit celle-ci, un plat recouvert d'un film plastique en main. Ma mère a cuisiné ça et a insisté pour que je t'en apporte.

Sa meilleure amie la fit entrer et examina le bol.

- Oh ! Le poulet avec la sauce que j'aime tant ~ ! Tu remercieras ta maman !

- Ce n'est rien, rejeta la championne en s'asseyant sur le canapé après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

Orihime alla mettre le plat au frais avant de revenir avec deux boissons dont l'une qu'elle offrit à la karatéka qui la but avec reconnaissance. Il faisait anormalement chaud ces derniers jours.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

La princesse pencha la tête, visiblement confuse.

- Comment ça ? On s'est vues au lycée aujourd'hui, il ne m'est rien arrivé d'extraordinaire depuis.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Orihime, soupira la brune en posant sa cannette sur la petite table. Tu sais parfaitement que je fais allusion à ton envie de sexe.

- Pfft !

- Eh ben, cette fois, ce n'est pas sur moi que tu as tout recraché.

- T-Tatsuki chan ! gémit Orihime en saisissant une serviette en papier pour se sécher.

- Quoi ? Tu as vraiment cru que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me cacher, Orihime.

Celle-ci roula les yeux en tentant de sauver son pyjama.

- Alors ? reprit la sportive en se positionnant en tailleur.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu en as parlé à Ichigo ?

- Non, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son débardeur imprégné d'une auréole jaune. C'était l'un de mes pyjamas préférés.

- Pourtant, tu songes sérieusement à le faire avec lui depuis un moment, non ? l'ignora sa meilleure amie.

La beauté auburn soupira. Elle avait autant de chance d'échapper à Tatsuki qu'à Ichigo. Autrement dit aucune.

- J'ai bien observé ta réaction quand cette curieuse de Mahana t'a questionnée ce midi, poursuivit Tatsuki pour rompre le silence.

- Et ?

- Et, il se passe exactement ce que je viens de dire. Tu es sexuellement attirée par Ichigo, tu ne vas pas le nier ?!

- Je…

Ses pauvres joues allaient virer au rouge permanant si ça continuait comme ça ! La sœur de Sora croisa les jambes et joua nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son pyjama fichu, ses iris rivés sur ses cuisses.

- … C'est vrai, admit-elle enfin.

La douée en arts martiaux laissa échapper une exclamation soulagée : enfin une chose de confirmée. Il ne restait plus qu'à creuser dans ce sens maintenant.

- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Orihime jeta un œil à sa meilleure amie sous sa frange avant de répondre.

- Quelques semaines. En fait…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit.

- Je fais des rêves où je nous vois tous les deux… en train de… de…

Tatsuki sourit devant sa timidité et se rapprocha pour lui caresser le dos.

- C'est normal de désirer ton petit ami, Orihime. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

- V-Vraiment ? Je ne passe pas pour une… sorte de perverse ? demanda-t-elle si bas qu'on l'entendit à peine.

La karatéka secoua la tête.

- Non, pas du tout, lui assura-t-elle. Tu as d'abord été attirée par le physique d'Ichigo puis sa personnalité quand tu as appris à le connaître. Sortir avec lui t'a permis de te rapprocher davantage de lui et cela a en quelque sorte réveillé ton désir qui a toujours été là. Tu n'y as simplement pas prêté attention avant récemment.

Un peu plus confiante, la princesse se tourna totalement vers son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Tatsuki chan ?

- Déjà, commencer par en parler à Ichigo.

- Eh ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! refusa direct la petite amie de ce dernier.

La championne arqua un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça me fait chier de l'admettre mais c'est quand même lui qui est supposé te faire perdre ta virginité avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes, dit-elle d'un ton égal.

La pauvre Hime couina en entendant ces mots et piqua un fard violent.

- T-T-Tatsuki chaaan ! Ne parle pas de manière si crue, enfin !

L'intéressée haussa les épaules mais ne répliqua pas. Orihime, de son côté, parvint à se calmer et recommença à tortiller ses doigts.

- Tu ne comprends pas, reprit-elle dans un murmure. Actuellement, j'arrive à peine à le regarder dans les yeux par crainte qu'il lise en moi. Ne me crois pas si tu veux mais Ichi kun devine souvent ce que je pense ! Et puis tout à l'heure, j'ai aperçu une partie de son torse et j'ai eu envie de le toucher ! Comme ça, dans la rue ! précisa-t-elle, complètement mortifiée à croire que ça méritait une peine de prison.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, bouda la déesse en gonflant ses joues. C'est vraiment affreux. J'ai même chaud parfois rien que d'y penser !

Cela accentua le rire de Tatsuki, ce qui poussa la belle à froncer ses sourcils et croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Tatsuki chan, tu es supposée m'aider et me donner des conseils, pas te moquer !

- Ex… Excuse-moi, articula celle-ci en se reprenant et essuyant ses larmes.

- Um…

- Bon, tu es attirée par Ichigo, c'est un fait, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Lui en parler me semble indispensable, vous avez déjà évoqué ce sujet sérieux ?

- Non, il n'ose pas et moi non plus, déclara la guérisseuse.

- Comment ça, « il n'ose pas » ?

Orihime hésita. Parler de sa vie intime avec Ichigo était assez délicat puisque ça ne concernait qu'eux et personne d'autre. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle voulait des conseils de la part de Tatsuki, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de développer certaines choses… Et puis, sa meilleure amie lui avait également confié des secrets à ce sujet qu'Orihime ne répéterait à personne. Tatsuki chan était aussi une personne de confiance.

- Eh bien, j'ai le sentiment qu'Ichigo kun y pense et est prêt sans oser le dire. Parfois…

Oh Kami sama, que c'était difficile de dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer.

- Parfois quand on est que tous les deux et qu'on… fait des _choses_ ou qu'on s'embrasse de façon… um… très « passionnée », je le sens… je le sens…

N'en pouvant plus, Orihime cacha son visage bouillant derrière ses mains.

- Je le sens « raide » contre moi alors il s'éloigne très vite pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas, mais je m'en rends malgré tout compte ! confessa-t-elle à toute vitesse d'une voix étouffée.

Tatsuki se gratta la tête, l'autre main reposant sur son genou.

- Je vois. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo n'est pas ouvert sur ce sujet mais si tu ne te bouges pas, c'est pas lui qui le fera et tu risques de mourir vierge ma pauvre.

Orihime écarta ses doigts pour la regarder.

- Ichigo se retient en ta présence, Orihime, dit sérieusement le garçon manqué.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais, approuva-t-elle en se découvrant le visage. Peut-être qu'il pense que je suis trop timide ou pas prête… Mais je le connais…

Elle posa ses perles argentées sur les rideaux sans vraiment les voir.

- Ichi a du mal à se retenir très longtemps mais ça fait bien un mois ou deux que je me suis rendu compte qu'il agissait ainsi. Je veux dire, quand j'ai vraiment remarqué son désir pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec gêne. Par conséquent, il se peut aussi qu'il se retienne depuis bien plus longtemps sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et il pourrait craquer.

- Craquer comment ? se renseigna Tatsuki, pas sûre de piger.

- Je sais pas, Ichi kun pourrait par exemple aller dans son monde intérieur pour se battre avec son Hollow et ainsi soulager sa pression, ou alors opter pour se laisser dévorer par les hommes de l'espace en croyant que je ne veux pas de lui ! supposa la belle lycéenne en repartant dans ses délires sauvages. Ou même partir avec Zangetsu à la conquête de la…

- Ouais, ouais, d'accord, Orihime, la stoppa l'autre jeune fille en agitant la main avant qu'elle ne déraille totalement.

- Tatsuki chan, souffla timidement la sœur de Sora en l'observant sous ses cils, car elle avait baissé la tête pour cacher son expression.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que… ça fait aussi mal qu'on le dit ? La première fois, je veux dire.

Sa meilleure amie sourit tendrement devant sa petite moue trop mignonne et vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu as beaucoup de questions, pas vrai ?

- U-Um ! confirma la princesse avec un petit hochement de tête.

- Je vais y répondre pour être moi-même passée par là avec Hideyuki. Mais avant, j'ai une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Es-tu vraiment sûre et certaine de te sentir prête à franchir ce cap, Orihime ? Te donner ainsi à Ichigo ? l'interrogea sérieusement Tatsuki. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

- J'aime sincèrement Ichigo kun et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi et pas juste pour mon physique, jura Orihime, ses prunelles cendrées ne laissant planer aucun doute. Je sais que je veux le faire avec lui et personne d'autre, ça fait des semaines que j'y pense et j'y ai longuement réfléchi. La question de Mahana chan me l'a juste fait réaliser.

Une lueur magnifique illumina ses orbes gris perle tandis qu'un joli sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Alors oui, je suis prête à me donner à Ichigo et vivre cette expérience avec lui. Je suis aussi sûre de ma décision qu'au moment où j'affirmais réserver mon premier baiser pour lui et lui seul.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Tatsuki qui la serra contre elle et répondit à son sourire.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est le moment d'avoir une longue conversation sérieuse toi et moi. Une conversation de fille que je m'attendais à avoir avec toi tôt ou tard, alors n'hésite pas à me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête sans honte, Orihime.

§

§

- Laisse tomber, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Assis à son bureau, Ichigo repoussa son exercice de maths, se pencha en arrière et posa ses paumes sur ses yeux pour y effacer tous les calculs qui s'y étaient imprimés. Après quelques instants, il plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et observa le plafond sans le voir. Vraiment, impossible de se concentrer quand sa petite amie occupait tout son esprit. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elle agissait bizarrement avec lui, soit depuis le jour où il avait dû l'appeler trois fois pour lui faire remarquer que la sonnerie avait retenti.

Ne tenant plus, il s'empara de son portable, la chercha dans son répertoire et tomba sur sa messagerie. Les sourcils froncés, le roux raccrocha tout en jetant un œil à sa montre qui affichait dix-huit heures trente. A cette heure-ci, Orihime était supposée réfléchir à la composition de son dîner, donc rien l'empêchant de décrocher.

Le jeune Shinigami se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait qu'il vérifie par lui-même.

- Onii chan, où tu vas ? se renseigna Yuzu au comptoir de la cuisine. Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure !

- Je dois sortir, répondit-il laconiquement en enfilant ses chaussures.

Karin qui regardait la télévision haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

- Quôa ? bouda sa soeur. Mais enfin…

- Désolé, je reviens le plus vite possible ! cria son grand frère.

Avant que la petite maman ne puisse répliquer à nouveau, une forme floue traversa le salon et fonça sur Ichigo qui se retrouva projeté à terre.

- Tu vas retrouver la douce Orihime chan, hein, mon fils ! lança Isshin en agitant ridiculement ses sourcils de haut en bas.

- Retire ton pied de ma poitrine, vieux fou ! J-J'étouffe !

- Elle te manque, c'est ça ? l'ignora son père en hochant la tête, les bras croisés. Je comprends, je comprends. N'importe quel homme rêverait de se blottir contre ses… ARGH !

- JE T'AI DIT DE DÉGAGER TON PUTAIN DE PIED ! s'égosilla son fils qui lui avait expédié son propre pied dans la mâchoire.

La tête enfoncée dans le plancher, Isshin se releva plus vite qu'un chien flairant un os, le visage enflé.

- Quelle force, je suis fier de toi ! Tu sembles avoir plus d'énergie, Ichigo ! Toi et Orihime chan auriez-vous déjà…

- NON !

- Mais avoue que tu y as pensé, continua à l'emmerder son géniteur avec un sourire parfaitement irritant. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ta façon de marcher parfois ces derniers temps, chuchota-t-il mystérieusement.

- Ma façon de marcher ? s'étonna Ichigo.

- Ouais, tu sais quand les hommes ont ce « souci » au niveau de l'entre-jambe qui les empêche de marcher droit et qui rend presque douloureux le contact avec le pantalon. Ce même « souci » qui les incite souvent à se soulager en prenant une douche froide ou autrement…

Le lycéen sentit ses joues rosir et ses muscles se crisper.

- Serais-tu frustré à force de te retenir ? l'enfonça Isshin sans perdre son sourire lourd de sous-entendus faciles à déchiffrer.

- Tu... !

Bordel, il allait tuer son vieux !

- Fous-le-camp du chemin, je dois sortir, dit-il sombrement.

- Oh ho ! Ai-je touché un point sensible ? ricana le médecin, sans bouger.

Les nerfs à vif, Ichigo le chopa par les cheveux et le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard, l'avertit-il en enfilant sa veste.

- Dans le cas contraire, j'en déduirai que tu as passé une nuit endiablée avec ta déesse personnelle.

L'adolescent préféra l'ignorer, arranger son col et ouvrir la porte.

- Ichigo, tu devrais en parler avec elle, déclara sérieusement son père derrière lui. Vous êtes un couple et même si c'est gênant, il s'agit d'un sujet qui vous concerne tous les deux. Elle finira par s'en apercevoir.

- … Je sais, répondit-il en sentant ses joues chauffer et sans oser croiser son regard.

Sur quoi, il franchit le seuil.

- Contrôle ton énergie et ne craque pas les préservatifs, j'espère qu'une boîte te suffira. Ne fais pas de moi un grand-père, je suis trop jeune et trop sexy pour ça.

Une chaussure vola à travers l'entrée et s'engouffra dans la bouche du brun qui la recracha avec de la terre.

- TU NE PEUX DÉCIDÉMENT PAS T'EMPÊCHER DE SORTIR UNE CONNERIE QUELLE QUE SOIT LA SITUATION !

- Mais fils, le fait que je sois fier de ta force et de ton endurance ne signifie pas pour autant que je souhaite que tu laisses tes « graines » voyager librement dans son…

- TA GUEULE ! Et ne parle pas de… de cette partie du corps d'Orihime !

Son paternel cligna des yeux puis les plissa avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu rougis pas mal, tes joues ont carrément l'air de brûler. Aurais-tu déjà vu son jardin secret ? Si oui, ça rendra plus simple l'exploration. C'est un privilège pour un homme, la fleur d'une femme dont il faut prendre soin et…

Il y eut un bruit sourd, un craquement sonore et un cri étouffé. Le tout suivit d'une porte qui claque.

- Aah !? Karin chan, onii chan a envoyé la tête de papa au plafond ! Viens m'aider à le faire descendre !

- Une minute, laisse-moi savourer ce silence, répliqua Karin de sa voix traînante.

- Karin chan !

(…)

Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, Ichigo bouillonnait toujours. On voyait qu'il était énervé rien qu'à sa manière de shooter le malheureux caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Son père était vraiment une plaie, bordel de merde. Il se calma seulement lorsqu'il aperçut l'immeuble de sa petite amie. Ichigo monta rapidement les marches et frappa. Après dix secondes d'attente, toujours pas de réponse.

- Orihime ! appela-t-il, sans cesser de cogner. Merde, où elle peut être à cette heure-ci ? Elle a fini le travail à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui et Tatsuki avait karaté…

L'inquiétude l'inondait alors qu'il redescendait l'escalier en se demandant par où commencer à la chercher. Il l'avait raccompagnée après les cours et pas une fois elle n'avait évoqué avoir prévu quelque chose dans la soirée. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour réessayer de l'appeler et en savoir plus.

- Oi ! Ichigo !

- Hm ? Oh, Tatsuki.

Celle-ci courait vers lui. En bas de survêtement et t-shirt, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle pratiquait de toute évidence son jogging du soir. Elle vint à sa hauteur en maintenant le rythme sur place.

- Si tu cherches Orihime, elle n'est pas là, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je sais, je viens de monter. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Tu te souviens de la maison de mes parents qui est habituellement réservée aux touristes ?

Son ami d'enfance écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Orihime fait là-b…

- Merde, j'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, je dois me grouiller, s'exclama soudain la karatéka en lisant l'heure sur sa montre. Bon, je te laisse ! Tu sais où se trouve la maison, hein ?

- Oui, mais…

- Super, alors vas-y. Salut, Ichigo !

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la championne reprit sa course et disparut au loin. Il resta un moment planté sur place en essayant de capter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin, le frère des jumelles se détourna et emprunta la direction de la fameuse maison des Arisawa qui se trouvait à environ un quart d'heure de marche d'ici, l'esprit chargé de questions.

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo détailla l'imposante maison qu'il n'avait vue que de rares fois. Elle s'élevait sur deux étages et était essentiellement en bois et en pierre, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Il passa le portail, traversa le jardin bien entretenu et possédant une fontaine, et sonna. On lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Ses yeux faillirent tomber.

- B-Bonsoir, Ichigo kun.

Et sa voix était momentanément indisponible. Devant lui se trouvait la plus belle créature qu'il eut jamais vue.

- Orihime, tu es…

Difficile de trouver le terme approprié pour la définir. Bien qu'elle ne portait aucune couche de maquillage, elle n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique avec ses cheveux relevés en un chignon bien fait et vêtue d'une superbe robe bustier bleu nuit très courte. Le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert décorait son poignet. Quelque part dans sa tête, Ichigo mémorisa de ne jamais au grand jamais la laisser s'aventurer dehors dans cette tenue avec ou sans lui, et surtout de dire deux mots à Rangiku pour avoir osé lui acheter une robe pareille ! Bien que… elle lui offrait une vue parfaite sur ses épaules délicates, son décolleté qui n'accordait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, ses cuisses fermes et douces, ses mollets… Merde, il se sentait durcir à la vue et craignait de saigner du nez s'il ne regardait pas ailleurs immédiatement. Le Shinigami remplaçant toussa dans son poing et fixa un point opposé.

- Tu es très jolie, Hime.

Celle-ci sourit à son compliment et cala une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Merci beaucoup. Entre.

Elle s'écarta et ferma sur son passage. Ichigo ôta ses chaussures et la suivit à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que fais-tu là et pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché quand je t'ai appelée ?

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, j'étais sous la douche.

- D'accord, mais…

Le souffle coupé, il s'interrompit en voyant le repas dressé sur la table de la salle à manger. Son plat préféré en plus et ça sentait rudement bon. C'était suspect.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas encore mangé ? l'interrogea la beauté auburn en contournant la table pour y prendre place. Je sais que vous dînez tôt chez toi.

- …

- Ichi kun ? dit-elle en l'absence de réponse de sa part.

A vrai dire, il était scotché et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait nom d'un kami. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son anniversaire ni celui d'Orihime, ce n'était pas la date de leur sortie officielle et il n'y avait pas d'événement quelconque à fêter. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Comment savait-elle qu'il viendrait ? Et puis qui…

- Ichigo kun, l'appela encore la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Il fut brusquement happé de ses pensées confuses.

- Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions mais avant, mangeons, l'invita-t-elle en désignant les différents aliments.

Toujours perplexe, son petit ami alla se laver les mains dans la cuisine. Puis, il revint, tira une chaise et s'installa face à elle.

- Bon appétit ~

- Ouais, à toi aussi.

(…)

Le repas se passa plutôt bien et lors du dessert (glace faite maison), le fils Kurosaki s'étonna de n'avoir aucun problème digestif. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait l'effort de goûter la cuisine de sa petite amie pour ne pas la vexer. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en évitant le sujet principal. Ensemble, ils placèrent les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle puis se posèrent sur le canapé non loin de la télévision à écran plasma, qui les aurait probablement tentés en d'autres circonstances. La séance film n'était pas pour ce soir, l'un et l'autre sentant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Orihime. Tu m'as dit après le dîner et on y est.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, la princesse tordait ses doigts ou jouait avec le tissu de ses vêtements, ce qui était actuellement le cas avec l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire alors je vais aller droit au but, Ichi kun.

- Parfait, tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on tourne autour du pot de toute façon.

- Je prends la pilule.

Blanc.

Ichigo cligna des yeux et remarqua à peine Orihime qui tournait vivement la tête pour cacher ses joues colorées. Enfin, après une quinzaine de secondes (au moins), il réalisa l'ampleur des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Il préférait certes qu'on soit direct avec lui, mais franchement, Ichigo était content qu'elle ne lui ait pas balancé ça au cours du repas parce qu'autrement, il était sûr qu'il lui aurait craché sa bouchée au visage. Difficilement, il déglutit, ne sachant que répondre. Mince, ses mains devenaient moites en plus.

- Euh… pourquoi ?

Oh bon Dieu. Il ne venait pas de dire ça ? Il se gifla mentalement.

- Enfin, je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Ichigo.

Orihime inspira et expira en fermant les yeux pour se donner courage, avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau. Ses joues, elles, demeurèrent rose foncé.

- Eh bien, il y a une forte attirance physique entre nous ces temps-ci…, débuta-t-elle courageusement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Aussi gêné qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas nier cette évidence.

- Et je sais que tu es prêt depuis un moment à… à le f-faire, bafouilla la belle, pas loin de déchirer sa robe avec ses ongles sans s'en rendre compte.

Le fils d'Isshin faillit s'étouffer.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit…

- Tu n'as pas eu à le faire, le coupa celle qu'il aimait en rangeant une mèche dans son chignon.

Ichigo jura que ses prunelles couleur cendre s'aventurèrent une fraction de seconde sur son entre-jambe recouvert de son jean.

- Je l'ai s-senti, ajouta timidement la sœur de Sora.

Le cœur de son copain doubla sa vitesse.

- Tu l'as _senti_ ? répéta-t-il.

- U-Um. Tu sais… quand on est très proches pendant qu'on s'embrasse, juste avant que tu ne te retires…

- OK, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Ichigo qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Merde, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on… qu'on parle de _ça_ ! Cette baraque, ta robe, le dîner… le sujet… tes révélations… pourquoi tu… comment on en est arrivé à…, s'emmêla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !

Rapidement et incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, il se leva et fonça ouvrir l'une des fenêtres. Bon sang, l'air nocturne ne lui rafraîchit pas les idées, c'était même pire. Il se lamentait mentalement quand il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule.

- Détends-toi, Ichigo kun. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il pivota.

- M'effrayer ? Je ne le suis pas, je suis juste… kami, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, Orihime, dit-il, perdu -et toujours excité. Tu viens de me dire être prête à sauter le pas avec moi dans cette maison dans laquelle je n'ai jamais posé un orteil.

- Oui, aussi prête que tu l'es, murmura la déesse en croisant ses bras derrière le dos. J'ai voulu qu'on le fasse dans un environnement qui nous est étranger. Parce que chez toi, il y a ta famille tandis que chez moi, les murs sont creux et mes meubles sont fragiles.

Ichigo se demanda sérieusement comment interpréter ses quatre derniers mots, mais décida finalement de laisser courir. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa touffe rousse.

- Peut-être mais _vouloir_ passer à l'acte et le _faire_ vraiment sont deux choses différentes, objecta le roux avec un regard profond. Je… Je suis…

- Je sais, souffla Orihime qui leva une paume pour caresser sa joue avec son pouce. Je le sais et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas prévu de bougies, de musique ou de pétales de fleurs. Je veux juste que tu sois toi, lui sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Hime…, commença-t-il.

Des doigts fins l'empêchèrent de poursuivre, ces mêmes doigts montèrent ensuite caresser ses épis orange.

- Je t'aime, Ichigo, déclara la lycéenne avec une sincérité qui le frappa.

Elle reçut un chaste baiser en guise de réponse.

- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir franchir le cap uniquement parce que tu m'as senti… excité ? s'assura son petit ami, son front contre le sien, les mains sur sa taille. Tu sais que je déteste te forcer la main, je peux attendre que tu sois prête.

- Tu ne me forces à rien du tout, lui jura-t-elle sans ciller. Je me sens réellement prête et je veux le faire avec toi. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit avec toi, Ichi.

Histoire de ne pas le laisser argumenter davantage, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Tous deux sentirent une différence significative dans ce baiser. Il était plus chaud, plus profond, plus charnel et ouvrait directement la porte du plaisir à l'état brut qu'ils acceptaient de découvrir ensemble. Ichigo fut le premier à relever cela.

Il descendit l'une de ses mains sur la fesse droite d'Orihime et remonta l'autre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'attarda un instant sur sa nuque puis alla se perdre dans ses cheveux. C'était peut-être stupide, mais aussi belle qu'elle pouvait l'être les cheveux attachés, il préférait sa Hime avec les cheveux libres. Ses brins auburn se déversant sur ses épaules, dansant sur son dos et encadrant son visage angélique. Tout en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche qui avait un arrière-goût de la glace qu'ils avaient dégustée, Ichigo retira la pince, quelques épingles et libéra sa sublime chevelure cuivrée.

- J'ai mis du temps à me coiffer, Ichi…

- Tu ne serais pas restée coiffée bien longtemps de toute façon, répondit-il en souriant à sa moue mécontente.

- Um, bouda-t-elle en gonflant ses joues.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois avec leurs langues se battant en duel, la salive se mélangeant et la respiration presque identique. Les doigts d'Ichigo lissèrent inutilement sa longue chevelure juste pour en savourer la texture, sans oublier que l'odeur de son shampooing chatouillait agréablement son nez. Un mélange de vanille et d'autre chose qu'il ne saurait identifier.

Une sorte de chaleur incontrôlable grimpa en Ichigo qui réalisa avoir besoin d'air également quand Orihime se sépara de lui, à bout de souffle. C'est alors qu'il lui baisa la joue et se rendit dans le creux de son cou où il stagna en embrassant toute la peau qu'il pouvait, avant de s'arrêter à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule pour la mordiller avec ses dents. La tête penchée en arrière, la guérisseuse gémit et se cambra contre lui, ses petites mains reposant sur sa nuque. Profitant de cela, le roux chercha, trouva et tira la fermeture éclair de la robe, qui tomba vite aux pieds de la princesse telle une piscine sombre. A présent en sous-vêtements, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des picotements sur toute la surface de sa peau tant son désir pour lui la consumait. Son copain caressa ses épaules, ses bras puis saisit un sein qu'il pressa à travers le soutien-gorge, la faisant gémir de plus belle surtout qu'il continuait de lui lécher le cou. Lorsqu'il donna une légère pression sur ses fesses, la jeune fille ne put retenir un cri et poussa ses hanches vers l'avant.

- Merde, Orihime ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents quand elle visa droit dans son érection.

- I-Ichigo…

Ses jambes menacèrent de s'effondrer sous elle alors il la souleva afin qu'elle les noue autour de lui. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser fiévreux pendant qu'Ichigo se déplaçait vers le mur le plus proche. La chaleur familière dans l'estomac d'Orihime se réveilla et elle se sentit plus humide sous sa culotte. Pour se soulager, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de balancer ses hanches contre celles de son Shinigami qui grogna.

Le dos de la princesse toucha le mur mais cela n'eut pas le moindre impact sur elle. Elle prit simplement appui sur le mobilier de chaque côté. L'une des portes du buffet s'ouvrit sous sa force et le tiroir de l'autre petit meuble coulissa légèrement. C'était bien sûr le cadet de ses soucis, préférant se concentrer sur le baiser de son petit ami qu'elle subissait.

Ichigo l'embrassait aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, suçait sa lèvre inférieure, attrapait sa langue avec ses dents pour l'attirer dans sa propre bouche, tout ça dans une pluie de gémissements qui ravirent ses oreilles et gonflèrent sa fierté. Lui seul pouvait faire crier Orihime de cette façon, aller au-delà de sa timidité et l'inciter à s'ouvrir sans aucune inhibition.

Le fils Kurosaki la soutint sous ses cuisses, les écarta davantage et débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Aaaah, Ichigo kun !

Il s'acharnait pile sur l'endroit le plus sensible de sa féminité, la faisant devenir encore plus humide. Elle coupa le baiser sans prêter attention à la chaîne de salive les reliant et tira frénétiquement sur son t-shirt. Le jeune homme le passa par-dessus sa tête et l'expédia sur une étagère à proximité. A présent torse nu, il reprit le contrôle de sa bouche chaude. Lui aussi aspirait à autant de contact que possible avec elle. Pendant l'échange, la belle traça les muscles contractés de son cou, de ses épaules et de ses pectoraux en osant gratter ses tétons avec ses ongles.

- Hime ! gémit-il.

Les bras maintenant autour de son cou, cette dernière lui caressa le haut du dos et mordilla son lobe. Puis, à son tour, elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa nuque et se frotta intimement à lui, le bas de leurs corps dansant ensemble. C'en fut presque trop pour Ichigo.

- Ori… Orihime, parvint-il à articuler à son oreille. Si tu continues à… faire ça… je ne pourrai pas me… retenir…

C'était vrai. Il n'avait qu'une envie : arracher le peu de fringues qu'elle portait et s'unir enfin à elle. Toutefois, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu puisqu'elle léchait à présent sa gorge et essaya de sucer sa pomme d'Adam. Avec un gémissement rauque, le Shinigami pencha la tête en se demandant vaguement où diable elle avait appris à faire ça.

- Orihime…, tenta-t-il encore, sur le point de craquer.

Ichigo la décala sans vraiment le vouloir et l'épaule d'Orihime heurta le buffet haut qui trembla sous le choc, la plupart des objets posés dessus chutèrent sur le tapis. Se foutant de ces détails, Ichigo libéra ses cuisses et s'accrocha à ses seins avec ses deux mains. Cela eut pour effet d'éloigner sa copine de son cou car elle colla totalement son dos au mur… mais elle appuya aussi plus fermement leurs bassins ensemble, ses cuisses le serrant dans une prise ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'échapper. La face de sa culotte et l'avant bombé de son jean se frottaient rythmiquement, leurs régions intimes encombrées par des vêtements inutiles cherchaient à naturellement s'imbriquer l'une dans l'autre.

Sous leurs mouvements brusques et répétitifs, le buffet glissa sur le sol, buta contre un tableau accroché au mur, et une petite table qui trembla au point que les deux cadres reposant dessus se renversèrent. Ichigo poussa un juron au fur et à mesure que sa maîtrise de soi s'effritait. Consciente de ça, la princesse ouvrit ses océans gris au regard brumeux contenant néanmoins une étincelle de luxure qui envoya une décharge entre les jambes d'Ichigo, qui se mordit la lèvre. La femme qu'il aimait était si jolie avec ses lèvres gonflées, son visage rose, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son amour pour lui émanait d'elle comme un halo et cela ne fit qu'amplifier l'amour que lui-même éprouvait pour elle.

- Je te l'ai dit… Ichi.

Elle respirait difficilement, sa poitrine pressant à chaque expiration contre les mains de son amoureux qui la tenait toujours.

- Ne te retiens pas, je sais comment tu es.

- Non, tu ne le sais pas, rejeta-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes de ta première fois un souvenir si…

Elle le fit taire d'un rapide baiser et prit son visage en coupe avec ses deux mains.

- Ma première fois est déjà parfaite parce qu'elle est avec toi, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois innocent et sexy. Et nous sommes deux à passer cette étape alors laisse-toi aller.

- Mais…

- Si j'avais voulu d'une expérience « calme » comme beaucoup d'autres couples, je t'aurais directement emmené dans la chambre.

Elle descendit une main entre eux…

- Hime, frissonna Ichigo lorsqu'elle glissa sur son ventre.

…saisit et caressa de haut en bas sa virilité qui devait atrocement souffrir sous ce jean restrictif.

- Aaaah !

- Je te le répète, ne te retiens pas, Ichigo kun.

Les dernières barrières d'Ichigo tombèrent, ses instincts prenant entièrement possession de lui. D'un geste rapide, il passa ses bras derrière sa belle et dégrafa le soutien-gorge qu'il jeta au sol. Sans attendre plus, il malaxa ses deux seins, titilla l'un avec ses doigts en tirant dessus ou le pinçant tandis qu'il tournoyait sa langue autour du mamelon de l'autre, le mordillait et l'aspirait dans sa bouche autant qu'il le pouvait. Orihime se tortilla en gémissant, ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés.

L'autre main d'Ichigo avait sa part de travail. Avec impatience, il essaya de la dépouiller de sa culotte qu'il finit par déchirer dans sa hâte. Honnêtement, la jeune femme s'en fichait car ayant prévu ça. Elle se délecta plutôt de sa grande main qui recouvrait sa féminité, elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se frotter sur ses doigts. Elle voulait plus de contact avec lui et surtout, atteindre le septième ciel que les sensations qu'elle ressentait lui promettaient.

Le roux changea de sein et gémit en constatant à quel point elle était chaude et mouillée, bon sang. Autant que dans le couloir du lycée, non plus. Elle était vraiment prête à le recevoir, elle n'avait pas menti. Il avait déjà touché sa « fleur délicate » comme dirait son père, mais sa déesse n'avait jamais été aussi physiquement et mentalement excitée que maintenant. Ichigo glissa un doigt entre ses plis humides et l'inséra en elle.

- Ichi kun ~ !

Suite à un réflexe involontaire dû à l'intrusion, Orihime donna un coup de poing dans l'étagère, ce qui fit dégringoler tous les livres alignés dessus. L'un d'eux frôla dangereusement un vase en porcelaine qui, Dieu merci, vacilla mais tint le choc. Le téléphone par contre dit bonjour au parquet.

Inutile de préciser que le couple ne remarqua rien de tout ça.

Ichigo lécha son sein une dernière fois et se redressa pour la regarder alors qu'il pompait en elle. Orihime roulait elle-même ses hanches sur son doigt, et sa poitrine rebondissait dans son mouvement. De la sueur se formait sur sa peau de plus en plus rouge, et son prénom tombait de ses lèvres.

- Ichigo…

Il ajouta un autre doigt pendant que son pouce tournoyait sur la perle au sommet de son intimité qui fuyait de plus en plus.

- Ah… aah…, pleura presque de bonheur la demoiselle au bord de l'extase.

Des larmes menacèrent de couler de ses prunelles, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de son petit ami qui grogna de douleur, mais continuait à laisser ses doigts aller et venir sans pitié dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Putain, son érection lui faisait un mal de chien, la voir dans cet état d'abandon durcissait davantage son membre en attente. Orihime, de son côté, sentait une sorte de boule dans son ventre qui grossissait, grossissait, grossissait et menaçait d'éclater.

Soudain, son amoureux retira ses doigts. La pauvre, sur le seuil de la jouissance, protesta faiblement mais se tut lorsqu'Ichigo la décolla brusquement du mur pour l'emmener ailleurs. Seul Kami sama savait comment il réussit à monter les marches dans son état sans tomber.

A l'étage, le jeune homme ouvrit deux portes à coups de pied avant de trouver enfin une chambre. De là, il posa doucement Orihime sur le lit et se débarrassa de son jean ainsi que de son boxer. Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand il sortit de sa prison de vêtements. Le dos sur l'oreiller, la beauté auburn écarquilla les yeux en voyant la taille de son membre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait « debout » à ce point-là à son intention car Ichigo mettait toujours fin à leurs moments d'intimité dès que son érection devenait trop évidente, par crainte que ça dérape.

La belle se mordit la lèvre, un frisson d'appréhension la traversant mais surtout d'excitation. Dans peu de temps, elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait ne feraient qu'un, exactement comme dans ses rêves. Sans réaliser, elle écarta ses jambes dans une invitation explicite. Ichigo sourit tout en admirant son corps qu'elle lui offrait. Décidément, seule sa Hime pouvait se montrer à la fois sexy et innocente. Légèrement intimidée, Orihime ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de se rappeler qu'il avait déjà vu son anatomie plus d'une fois.

- O-Oooh !? ICHIGO ~ !

C'était tout ce qu'il attendait : qu'elle détourne son attention. Dès qu'elle baissa ses paupières, il se pencha entre ses cuisses et lécha lentement sa fleur sacrée depuis la base jusqu'au sommet en permettant au bout de sa langue d'embêter son point sensible gonflé. Orihime qui était déjà proche de l'orgasme tout à l'heure sentit son plaisir remonter en flèche et se décupler par le biais d'une vague de chaleur indéfinissable qui la submergea. Elle agrippa les draps du lit et recommença à gigoter, forçant son Ichi à maintenir ses cuisses ouvertes avec ses mains tout en la savourant intimement.

Son goût qu'il testait pour la première fois semblait imprégner sa langue et il réalisa vite qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à en devenir dépendant. Il passa sa langue partout où il avait accès, verticalement, horizontalement, latéralement, léchant, léchant et léchant sans jamais en avoir assez. Il en voulait toujours plus et profiter de ce qu'elle lui donnait sans retenue. Les cris d'Orihime augmentèrent niveau décibels et il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait pas tort d'avoir préféré éviter ça à ses voisins qui penseraient sans doute qu'elle était torturée.

Et ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Oui, elle était torturée. Torturée par le plaisir se propageant dans ses veines, torturée par la félicité qui l'appelait, torturée par l'amour à son état le plus primaire et sauvage. Lorsqu'Ichigo plongea sa langue dans son entrée, la princesse hurla et empoigna avec force ses cheveux orange dont certains se détachèrent de son crâne. Cela fit grogner de douleur le Shinigami qui n'arrêta pas de pousser et tournoyer sa lange en elle, afin de l'explorer et la découvrir le plus possible. La jeune fille était sur le point de se briser, ses larmes de bonheur brouillant sa vue.

Sauf qu'encore une fois, il ne la laissa pas atteindre l'apogée puisqu'il recula.

- I-Ichi… go... kun… oh, kami… arrête de me… taquiner…, le supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue frustrée.

- Désolé, Hime, sourit-il en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de la main. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu es…

Rien du tout parce qu'il l'embrassa vigoureusement et elle rougit en goûtant la saveur qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent avec avidité, l'un cherchant à dominer l'autre à coups de langue, de dents et de gémissements. La flamme de la passion les consumait, le plaisir les écrasait. Sans se détacher d'elle, Ichigo incita Orihime à écarter davantage ses jambes qu'elle replia, ses genoux pointant vers le plafond. Ensuite, l'adolescente souleva ses hanches et frôla son membre qui palpitait. Avec un lent gémissement, le roux mit fin au baiser.

- Hime…, souffla-t-il, le désir perceptible dans sa voix. Tu es prête ?

Oh, qu'elle adorait ce regard qu'il lui jetait. Ces yeux marron brûlants, pénétrants et criant presque qu'il l'aimait même sans dire les mots. Le cœur débordant d'amour, Orihime hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, ses bras fins entourant son cou.

- Je suis prête, Ichi.

Ce dernier scanna son visage à la recherche du moindre doute. Il n'en trouva aucun signe.

- D'accord. Si ça fait trop mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

- Oui.

Elle l'aimait tellement. Même dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il était aussi excité qu'elle, il songeait à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ichigo plaça ses bras de chaque côté d'elle et s'y appuya fermement. Puis, il positionna son bassin dans l'axe du sien et s'avança. Orihime frissonna en même temps que lui lorsque la pointe de son érection toucha ses plis sensibles mouillés. Après un dernier regard, Ichigo plongea en elle d'un seul coup et noya le faible cri de sa petite amie dans un baiser. Ce n'était pas ses pulsions qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Il se disait juste qu'Orihime aurait mal de toute façon donc plutôt que d'entrer en elle doucement en maintenant et prolongeant sa douleur, il était préférable d'y aller franchement en lui faisant ressentir une vive mais brève douleur. Et effectivement, elle ne tarda guère à se détendre contre lui.

- C'est si agréable de ne faire qu'un avec toi, Ichigo, lui chuchota-t-elle sur ses lèvres avec une vive émotion.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et elle lui caressa les cheveux d'une main.

- Je t'aime, Orihime.

Il ne lui disait pas souvent mais elle ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ces précieux mots. La jeune fille le serra plus fortement contre elle et contracta ses muscles internes pour serrer son érection. Le fils Kurosaki n'eut pas besoin de signal supplémentaire. Cela dit, il devait admettre que sentir l'intérieur du corps de la femme qu'il aimait l'entourer ainsi était une sensation inqualifiable qu'il avait déjà hâte de connaître à nouveau.

Il commença par des lents mouvements de va-et-vient et il eut du mal à trouver le bon rythme au début. Au fur et à mesure, la cadence s'installa d'elle-même et leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une harmonie presque parfaite. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent encore et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux qui devint difficile à maintenir en raison de la vitesse croissante d'Ichigo -le lit qui grinçait bruyamment en était témoin. Une main sur la cuisse d'Orihime, il retourna mordre son cou avant de descendre sucer ses seins qui bougeaient dans le rythme qu'il avait imposé.

Bientôt, Orihime remua avec son partenaire, l'accompagnant dans cette danse charnelle et elle cria quand la fameuse boule revint dans son ventre. Ichigo gémit en sentant une nouvelle fois ses muscles se contracter spasmodiquement autour de son membre, le rapprochant ainsi lui-même du gouffre du bonheur.

- Ne te retiens pas non plus, Orihime, l'encouragea-t-il sensuellement sur les lèvres.

La boule dans le ventre de la princesse était descendue entre ses jambes, exactement là où l'action avait lieu et explosa. Elle poussa un cri traduisant son plaisir pur lui montant à la tête, et son corps s'arqua. Elle jura voir des étoiles mais elle sentait toujours son Shinigami marteler contre elle encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'avec un grognement mêlé à un sifflement de plaisir, il laissa échapper son prénom tout en se déversant en elle. Ichigo avait l'impression de planer, l'acte en lui-même et le paroxysme atteint le poussèrent à prolonger ce moment unique. Ses hanches ralentirent finalement avant de se stabiliser et il laissa son corps recouvrir le sien sans l'écraser.

Pendant deux bonnes minutes, aucun mot ne troubla le silence perturbé uniquement par leur respiration irrégulière.

- Merci, Ichigo, murmura Orihime, les yeux clos, en caressant son dos glissant.

- Ne me remercie pas encore.

- Um ? Pourquoi ?

Il leva la tête de son cou meurtrit et embrassa tout le chemin menant à ses lèvres.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta et vit un certain sourire orner ses lèvres.

- Ce n'était que le premier tour, l'éclaira-t-il entre deux baisers et caressant tendrement son sein gauche. Tu m'as bien dit de ne pas me retenir ?

L'adolescente s'empourpra et hocha positivement la tête.

_Oh, kami sama...,_ songea-t-elle avec gêne et une certaine fierté. _Je sens qu'Ichi kun est encore dur en moi alors que Tatsuki chan m'a dit que quand elle l'a fait avec Hideyuki kun, il n'avait plus la moindre force et s'était écroulé de sommeil._

Le visage presque en feu, Orihime réalisa qu'elle n'était pas si surprise : elle savait depuis longtemps que son Ichi kun possédait une source d'énergie presque intarissable. La guérisseuse sourit pendant le baiser qu'il lui donnait actuellement, baiser qui alluma une étincelle de désir en elle. Son petit ami perçut ce phénomène puisque ses murs internes serrèrent son membre, comme refusant de le laisser partir cette fois, et elle croisa ses jambes dans son dos pour lui offrir un meilleur angle de pénétration.

Ichigo pensa que son père allait le faire chier en rentrant étant donné que ce vieux fou avait prévu ce qu'il se passerait ce soir. Cependant, Ichigo jugea préférable de ne pas laisser son paternel découvrir qu'il avait aussi raison en ce qui concernait son énergie. Ouais, valait mieux emporter ce secret jusque dans la tombe.

- J'espère que tu as réservé cette maison toute la soirée, Hime.

Tout en parlant, il glissait une main vers l'endroit où ils étaient liés pour la caresser. Elle se tortilla et gémit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, son rideau de cheveux étalé autour de sa tête tel un halo de feu sur le drap blanc.

- J-J'ai demandé à Tatsuki chan si on pouvait y rester jusqu'à demain matin puisque c'est le week-end, lui apprit-elle, ses ongles plantés dans ses bras musclés.

- Ah oui ? sourit le lycéen en haussant un sourcil. T'as vraiment tout prévu, Orihime.

Sa manière de dire cela la gêna particulièrement et elle fit la moue. Du moins, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec sa main frottant sa féminité.

- Je… Je me doutais j-juste que… aah ~

- Que quoi ? lâcha innocemment le roux en baisant ses clavicules.

- Q-Qu'une nuit ne suffirait p-pas pour évacuer ta… ta frustration.

Son petit ami se figea et réinstalla le contact visuel. Elle osait lui dire ça en face ? Eh bien, elle se dévergondait ou bien il avait une influence sur elle. La princesse pouffa de rire en voyant ses joues roses, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon à ses yeux.

- Pour qui tu me prends exactement ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Um…, réfléchit faussement sa déesse, un doigt sur le menton. Juste mon petit ami très endurant.

Ichigo resta stupéfait avant de lui adresser un sourire mauvais.

- Vraiment ?

- Uhum ~ !

- Eh bien, je vais te montrer que je peux être tellement endurant que tu risques d'avoir des difficultés à tenir debout.

Les joues de la belle devinrent plus foncées et elle dessina aléatoirement sur son torse avec son doigt mince.

- Montre-moi, Ichigo, dit-elle audacieusement avec cet air sexy qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

- Tu me mets à l'épreuve ?

- On peut dire ça, Ichi kun ~, le provoqua Orihime, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Tu aurais dû prévoir de squatter ici le week-end entier parce que c'est le temps qu'on va rester ici et je ne te garantis pas de t'accorder le loisir de dormir, déclara Ichigo avec des iris d'une couleur ambre intense avant de la posséder une nouvelle fois.

La nuit et les heures à venir promettaient d'être très longues, passionnées et érotiques. Mais ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils l'avaient finalement eue leur première fois.

§

§

* * *

**Bonjour ! J'ai eu cette idée de one-shot il y a quelque temps et je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas la travailler jusqu'à ce que ça donne quelque chose ? », et voilà le résultat ! J'ai aimé l'écrire cet OS car ça change de mes autres textes dramatiques, mais je reste fidèle aux histoires compliquées ! XD Cela dit, de temps en temps, ce genre d'histoire ne fait pas de mal, je pense ^^ Même si certains passages sont chauds, je vous l'accorde, haha ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Merci pour la lecture et laissez vos avis chers lecteurs ~ **

**Je bosse actuellement sur le dernier chapitre de ma fic _Le pouvoir des sentiments_ ainsi que le chapitre 6 de _Quand le passé renaît de ses cendres_ plus le chapitre 19 de mon autre fic sur mon blog. Alors franchement, je ne sais pas encore dans quel ordre je vais poster tout ça mais restez à l'affût xD A bientôt ! =)**


End file.
